


Ulterior Motives

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything he does, he does for himself. She just doesn't know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [porn_battle](http://porn-battle.insanejournal.com) Round Twelve (July 2010), prompt _Bleach, Aizen/Hinamori, ribbons_.

He looked at her, and saw her cheeks turn pink as he slowly undressed her, pressing small kisses to the revealed skin. He looked at her as she lay beneath him, hair loose over the pillow, eyes wide and sweet and trusting. He looked down, and saw her blush darkly as he tied her hands over her head with her own hair ribbon.

He smiled as her eyes grew even wider when he undressed himself, clothes left on the floor and glasses set on the low table. He smiled as she arched into his touch as he caressed her body, legs shyly spreading at the urgings of his hands. He smiled as she sighed, eyes fluttering shut, teeth nibbling her lower lip in pain/pleasure as he entered her.

He kissed her lips gently, seemingly silent apology for the pain. He kissed her neck slowly, lingering, as he began to move, slow, deep thrusts into her tight body. He kissed her breasts as she moaned and shifted, accepting, urging him on, breathing his name softly.

He let her place her tied-together hands behind his neck as he pressed his lips to her once again. He let her cling with arms and legs as he reached down between them and helped her reach her climax. He let her hold his hair tightly, breathing endearments in his ear as he worked just a little bit more for his own climax.

He waited for her to fall asleep before he untied her hands, tucking them down under the blanket. Then he moved away, ribbon in one hand and undershirt in another, to sit to one side of the doorway. Slowly, he twined the ribbon through his fingers as he stared thoughtfully into the night.

She was sweet. She was innocent. She trusted whole-heartedly. She was asleep in his futon, _knowing_ he would protect her.

She was easy to decieve. She was easy to manipulate. She was easy to use. She would be that much more hurt, now, when his plans finally came to fruition.

Silently, Aizen Sousuke tore Hinamori Momo's hair ribbon to pieces and let the wind sweep them away.


End file.
